Tyler Lockwood
|hobby = Playing football. |goals = To live his life normally. |family = Richard Lockwood (father, deceased) Carol Lockwood (mother, deceased) Mason Lockwood (uncle, deceased) |friends = |enemies = Jeremy Gilbert (formerly) Niklaus Mikaelson (rival, deceased) Hayley Marshall (deceased) |type of hero = Lycanthrope Wealthy Hero }} Tyler Lockwood is a major protagonist ''The Vampire Diaries; ''the son of Mayor Richard Lockwood and Carol Lockwood. He plays for the Mystic Falls High School football team and is best friends with Matt Donovan. Tyler doesn't have a good relationship with his father, who sometimes acts violently towards Tyler. However when his father dies, Tyler is shown to be genuinely upset. In the beginning of the series Tyler is arrogant, selfish and a bully. He is dating Vicki Donovan, but she later breaks up with him due to her feelings for Jeremy Gilbert, which causes a rivalry between the two boys. Tyler is also shown to have a short temper and in season two Tyler learns from his uncle, Mason Lockwood, that he acts this way due to his family carrying the werewolf gene. After Tyler accidentally kills Sarah, a classmate who was compelled by Katherine Pierce to provoke Tyler, his fears come true as he has triggered the curse. Caroline Forbes, a young vampire who wasn't his friend, offers her support to him, helping him through his first transformation and preparation for his new life. Tyler eventually falls in love with Caroline, but when Jules, another werewolf, comes to town and tells Tyler that Caroline and two other vampires, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, are responsible for his uncle's death, Tyler feels betrayed. After Caroline is taken captive by a group of werewolves and Tyler hesitates to come to her rescue, Caroline breaks off their friendship. Hurt by Caroline's decision and to protect his friends Tyler later decides to leave town with Jules. However, he returns when his mother is in the hospital and makes amends with Caroline, he decides to stay in Mystic Falls. His and Caroline's friendship deepens over the summer and in the season three premiere, they end up sleeping together. After his mother learns that Caroline is a vampire and kidnaps her as she is trying to sneak out, Tyler reveals that he is a werewolf by transforming in front of her. After he helps Sheriff Forbes rescue Caroline from her father, they begin an official relationship. Tyler is later turned into a hybrid by Klaus. Due to his transformation to a hybrid, he is sired to Klaus, which means that he feels great loyalty to Klaus and would do anything to protect his master. When Tyler tells Caroline that he is okay being sired to Klaus, she breaks up with him. Tyler eventually realizes that is sire bond to Klaus is bad for both him and the girl he loves, and breaks it by turning into a werewolf many times in order to no longer feel thankful for Klaus for taking the pain of his transition away. He and Caroline get back together, but in the season three finale, Bonnie places Klaus' spirit in Tyler's body in order to save his bloodline (Which includes Katherine, Stefan, Abby, Damon, Caroline and Tyler himself). It is currently unknown what has happened to Tyler's spirit, or if he agreed to the plan. Klaus forces Bonnie to return him to his original body, or else Tyler's heart is ripped out. Once the transfer is complete, Tyler returns to his body, as Klaus does the same to his own. Tyler, along with a new friend Hayley, begin to secretly unsire all of Klaus' hybrids. However, upon finding out this information, Klaus murders them all, along with Tyler's mother. As a result, Tyler is eventually forced to leave town, knowing that Klaus will seek revenge upon him. He does however return for prom but leaves. However he is now free to return to Mystic falls after Klaus grants Caroline a present for her graduation being that Tyler is now allowed to return to Mystic Falls. Klaus intends to be Caroline's last love however long it may take. Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Anti Hero Category:Hybrids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:The Vampire Diaries heroes Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Deceased Category:Leaders Category:Wealthy Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Casanova Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protectors Category:Wrathful Category:Rivals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Hypnotists Category:Orphans Category:In Love Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Vengeful Category:Archenemy Category:Monster Slayers